


My Funny Valentine

by Thesexiestchalupaofthemall



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, MFV!au, Punk Rock, band au, my funny valentine, the one i've been thinking about for two years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesexiestchalupaofthemall/pseuds/Thesexiestchalupaofthemall
Summary: From the very first moment that she saw her, Carmilla Karnstein knew that she was completely and utterly screwed. There was no chance in hell that she’d make it out alive from her crush on Laura Hollis.At the time, Will nor his twin, JP, could understand what their sister saw in the slightly smaller girl. The only thing the two girls had in common was that they were both short. Still children at the time, he decided the cause for it must have been magic. There was no other explanation for the effect the slightly shorter girl had on his sister. Whenever Laura was around, Carmilla was the best version of herself.Practically a whole decade later, Carmilla was still hung up on the other girl. Will surely didn't believe in magic in the same sense he did as a child, but he also wasn't oblivious to what went on around him... He knew this was bigger than any of them. Strong forces were at work. But could a higher power change the direction things were headed as of just moments ago? He sure hoped so!





	1. The Interview

   From the very first moment that she saw her, Carmilla Karnstein knew that she was completely and utterly screwed. There was no chance in hell that she’d make it out alive from her crush on Laura Hollis.   
  


   At the time, Will nor his twin, JP, could understand what their sister saw in the slightly smaller girl. The only thing the two girls had in common was that they were both short. Still children at the time, he decided the cause for it must have been magic. There was no other explanation for the effect the slightly shorter girl had on his sister. Whenever Laura was around, Carmilla was the best version of herself.    
  


   Practically a whole decade later, Carmilla was still hung up on the other girl. Will surely didn't believe in magic in the same sense he did as a child, but he also wasn't oblivious to what went on around him... He knew this was bigger than any of them. Strong forces were at work. But could a higher power change the direction things were headed as of just moments ago? He sure hoped so!   


 

* * *

 

   The room filled with an uncomfortable silence. No one daring to move as they watched the scene unfolding before them. 

   “You know what? Go away Carmilla. Why don’t you go run and hide! We’re done here” the frustrated journalist spat, thunder booming in the background. Signaling her camera person to stop filming, she started gathering her things. 

   Why on Gods green earth did she believe that this would be a smart idea? When her roommate Betty had asked for her help on a video project, she figured she could use it as reporting practice. Sure her focus was being a journalist, writing her stories out and perfecting them before the public would get to read them. But what would it hurt to get in so time in front of a camera she thought. That was until she found out who she’d be “interviewing,” or at least attempting to interview.    
  


   Faking a yawn and stretching, Carmilla rose from the couch she had been sprawled out on, “well cupcake, not that this little  _ reunion _ ,” she made a gesture with her hands, “hasn’t been a blast but you’re right. We are done here.” With that Carmilla was gone, right as lightning flashed outside the huge office windows.   

   Her bandmate and younger brother, Will, took off after her wordlessly, leaving behind their drummer. The tall, frat bro looking guy, Kirsch. Looking like a puppy who'd just been scolded he apologized to the two girls before leaving. From the doorway he spoke, “I wish I could say she isn't normally like this but you and I would both know that's a lie. Right little nerd hottie?” Without even waiting for an answer he left. 

   Betty, the girl behind the camera, approached her placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Listen Laura. I'm sorry this didn't work out but no point in wasting anymore time here. Let's just pack up and go.” Something flashed in tiny girls eyes but was gone instantly. She simply grabbed her belongings and silently walked out of the room.

 

* * *

   Eventually catching up to his sister, Will immediately pushed her into the alley wall she was passing. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” The girl picked herself up looking disheveled and shoved her younger brother. The rain continued to come down in sheets with streaks of lightning illuminating the sky and thunder rumbling above them. 

   Jaws set and eyes full of emotion, lips slightly curled baring just a hit of teeth, the siblings looked almost animalistic as they positioned themselves to fight. Throwing a right hook that should have knocked Will flat on his ass, he growled but otherwise seemed unfazed that his sister had struck him. 

   “Oh you're going to regret that Kitty…”   
  


   Mustering all his strength he lunged and pinned her arms against the wall behind them. He tried to look in her eyes. She struggled for a moment, attempting to break her brothers hold before eventually giving in. The hard rain leaving their hair stuck to their faces.

   Once he was mostly certain she wouldn't take another swing at him, he slowly released her arms. Taking shaky breaths Carmilla just raised her head and watched the rain fall. You wouldn’t even be able to tell she was crying but Will knew his sister beyond the tough facade she put up.   
  


   Reaching over he wiped away tears that Carmilla hadn’t even realized were falling. “She doesn't hate you, you know that right? There's still hope…” 

   She gave a small laugh. “I don't -.” 

   Just then Kirsch caught up to siblings he, for some reason, called his best bros. But before he could even process the situation, Carmilla was gone leaving nothing but a puff of dark smoke in her place.

  
   “Well fuck” Will muttered shaking his head. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a carton of cigarettes.

 

* * *

 

   Upon settling into the comfort of her own car, Betty couldn't shove her curiosity aside any longer. She was dying know what the hell she had just witnessed. Putting her keys up on the dash she turned to stare at her roommate. “So are you gonna talk about it or am I going to have to force it out of you?”   
  


   Laura turned away to look out the window, without acknowledging Betty's question, taking shaky breaths, refusing to let the tears fall. She would not let herself waste anymore of them on that...that...raging bad person! Good god she could have at least had the decency to apologize. After all this time. It was all her fault after all… HOLLIS NO. She stopped her inner rambling before she went back to what she had dubbed ‘the bad place.’

   “Let's just go back home, please,” Laura begged. The way her voice cracked didn't go unnoticed by the blonde in the driver’s seat. 

   “Oh no” Betty started, she was not going anywhere until she was caught up on the drama leading up to the scene she had just witnessed. “We have been roommates since freshman year, you cannot hold out on me Hollis!” She might not be the journalism major but she'd be damned if she didn't get the scoop. 

   After several long minutes of continuing to stare out the window, Laura finally turned back to her. Barely audible, she spoke just above a whisper, “that, was  _ her _ .”

 


	2. Back to the Start

   A tall man, in his early thirties stood at foot of the stairs with a guitar case next to him. He was dressed up in a greaser/rockabilly style. Hair slicked back, leather jacket on and pant legs cuffed showing off his boots.  

 

   “Carmilla. Come on kid. Hurry up. You don’t want to be late for your first day of class” the man called out as he grabbed a rag from his back pocket to buff out a scuff in his boots.

 

   Soon a bundle of dark, wavy hair came racing down the stairs. “Daaaaaad,” a tiny voice said. 

 

   The young girl speaking stopped right in front of the man. “It’s not real school. It’s just music lessons.” So much attitude radiated from the young eight years old. 

 

   The man sat on the last few steps smirking. “Carmilla. Just because it’s not something you’ll be graded on doesn’t mean it’s not a real school.” Sometimes he couldn’t believe that Carmilla was really his kid and others (like now) it was like looking into a mirror.  

 

   The young girl looked up at her dad with confusion written all over her face. The man took a different approach. He picked up his daughter and sat her on his shoulders, grabbed his guitar and then they were out the front door on their way to the music studio a few blocks away from their neighborhood. 

 

   “You will have a real teacher and real homework. You will have real classes and real test to take. Sounds like school to me.”

 

   “Homework?! You tricked me! You said music lessons would be fun! You tricker-er you” the girl said. Voice getting louder as realization hit her.  

 

   “Chill out girly” the man laughed. “I promise you’re going to love it. And after a month or so, if you don’t, we can try something else. Maybe a sport?” 

 

   “Eww I don’t like running. I’ll stick with the music. I rather play guitar. Just like you daddy” the girl said as she swung her little legs back and forth. Almost-tantrum already forgotten. 

 

   “You know that I hate to break your heart love, but we talked about this. It’d be better for you to start learning piano first. Then once-”

 

   “Yeah yeah yeah. Once I have a better understanding of both the music stats I can pick another instrument if I want. And I’ll be able to read the sheet music for almost anything” 

 

_    God the sass that comes from this girl. I’m screwed when she gets older. _ Mr. Karnstein chuckled to himself imagining his little girl as a teenager. “It’s staffs hun, not stats.”

 

   “Close enough.”

 

   They arrived to the studio and Mr. Karnstein helped Carmilla off her seat perched on his shoulders. He opened the door for her “Well kid, this is it. Are you ready?” 

 

* * *

 

   “Yo, so it looks like Johnny is still giving his lesson. Do you want to see the recording studio or something while he wraps it up?”

 

   “Sure.” 

 

   Carmilla followed her piano teacher into the other side of the building. She’d only been to the building a handful of times but she’d never got to see the recording room. Her dad, Johnny, worked there as a private guitar teacher and an audio engineer for recording artist. But he’d never really shown her around before.

 

   “Woooow” Carmilla said as she walked into the studio. Her eyes wide as she took in the space before her. There were so many buttons and controls. “It’s like some kinda spaceship!”

 

   Her piano teacher laughed. “You think this is cool? Wanna see what it does?” She opened another door. “Wanna try out the sound booth?” 

 

   She waited for Carmilla to run into the second room. She got a pair of headphones and placed them on the younger girl and lowered the mic down to her height. 

 

   “Alright girlfriend. So give me a second to go back to the  _ Spaceship _ and I’ll keep talking to you through these” she tapped on the Carmilla’s headphones. “When I say go, you can start singing whatever you want into the mic. Cool?”

 

   Carmilla grinned a toothy grin. “Ok Elsie” 

 

* * *

 

 

   Johnny Karnstein approached the door to the studio and knocked. He was worried about Carmilla. The lesson he’d been teaching had gone over time, and she wasn’t in the piano room anymore. He saw a red light on as he approached the studio door. Gently he knocked and waited.

 

   “Johnny-boy you have got to hear this.” 

 

   “Whaa-” 

 

   Carmilla was in the sound booth, singing away to something. Elsie sat down at the control panel and kicked her feet up.

 

   Quickly, Johnny grabbed a pair of headphones and put them on. 

 

**Take it! Take another little piece of my heart now, baby, oh, oh, break it!**

**Break another little bit of my heart, now darling, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Oh, oh, have a,**

**Have another little piece of my heart now, baby, hey!**

 

   “Holy shit” Johnny turned to Elsie. “I knew my girl had a voice on her but hot damn!”

 

   “Dude, you’re totally signing her up for voice lessons too right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay? Nay? 
> 
> Song is Piece of my Heart by Janis Joplin. 
> 
> I have a headcannon for the Au that Johnny totally raised Carmilla on Joplin and Johnny Cash. Huge Fleetwood Mac fans and CCR. They definitely have a record player and he has the vintage albums in mint-condition. Brahhhh I could go on and on.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Sinatra ditty. This is my first fic so all feedback is welcome. I've been thinking about this for almost two years so I'm finally making myself write it. Talk to me on Tumblr! thesexiestchalupaofthemall


End file.
